Romance d'Amor
by Edebhpesoj
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi are really confused about their feelings for each other. But when Aelita notices their dilemna, and forms up a plan, a magical night soon awaits the two lovebirds .Ulrich X Yumi. Oneshot. Enjoy and do review!


Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. No copyright infringement intended.

Romance d'Amor

_There she goes again_

Ulrich was sitting at his usual bench alone. Jeremie had eaten something for lunch that did not seem to agree with his stomach, and Odd and Aelita had accompanied him to the washroom to make sure he was okay.

As a result, Ulrich was left alone at the bench, staring at the sea of students who had just finished class.

Then, she appeared.

In her usual black outfit, Yumi started walking towards him from across the campus, black hair like the finest silk flying softly in the gentle breeze. She walked with the elegance that befitted royalty, and yet underneath that lay a dangerous panther that Ulrich came to know after fighting alongside her in Lyoko for so long.

"Hey Ulrich," she said, "where are the others?"

"Hey Yumi. Jeremie's in the washroom after eating today's cafeteria food, and Odd and Aelita followed to make sure he was alright."

"Oh, alright then."

Ulrich's heart was thumping wildly in his chest, as if he was having a severe heart attack. Ever since they first met, Ulrich had always enjoyed being in Yumi's company, and when they were alone, Ulrich was constantly trying to think of a way to tell Yumi he l-

_No, stop thinking about that. We are just friends..._

But were they really just friends? Ulrich wasn't 100% sure. Out of all members of the team, Yumi was the one person he knew deep down in his heart that he would die for. Sometimes, he even thought that maybe, just maybe, Yumi might feel the same way.

Suddenly, he realized he had been staring at Yumi for too long. The girl was looking back at him with an intense stare, and Ulrich soon found himself adrift in her warm, compassionate eyes.

"Is everything okay, Ulrich?"

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'd better go check on Jeremie and the others. See you around!"

Without waiting for her to respond, Ulrich dashed off.

* * *

_There he goes again._

Yumi sighed as she watched Ulrich walking briskly away, hands in his pocket with a look that contained equal measures of embarrasment and of...sadness?

This was the third time this week that Yumi had caught Ulrich staring at her with such an intense look. He would cover up his mistake with a random excuse and run off, leaving Yumi alone in awkward silence.

But what did this all mean?

In her mind, in the deepest, most guarded place in her mind, Yumi dreamed of the day when she and Ulrich could finally be alone, with no XANA or Odd or Sissi, in a romantic place like the park, where Yumi would finally tell Ulrich she l-

_No, it can't be. Why would he ever like me?_

_Or maybe he already does?_

_No, that's a stupid thought._

The inner conflict within her body, a civil war between her heart and mind raged on unfettered, splitting her into two schools of thought. One, the practical side led by her mind, wanted to keep things between her and Ulrich strictly professional and platonic.

The other, however, was her heart screaming for her to must get it over with and finally admit everything to Ulrich, throwing all caution to the wind.

Frustrated at the complex situation she found herself in, she picked up her bag and walked off, unaware that a certain pink-haired girl was watching very closely.

* * *

Aelita had seen the whole thing from the cover of a pillar on the third floor overlloking the area. As curious as always, she went off to tell Odd and Jeremie about it.

Finding them in Jeremie's room, Aelita sat down and said,"Something's going on between Ulrich and Yumi."

Odd chuckled lightly and replied,"Well, of course. Those two lovebirds have been at each other for quite some time now."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Ulrich has always liked Yumi, and vice versa," Jeremie explained, speaking rather softly, still reeling from the effects of lunchtime curry.

"Oh, I get it. But why don't those two just 'fess up and get together? It would save a whole lot of trouble."

"Well, you see Aelita, its a lot more complicated than that," said Odd, in a very slow and cautious tone.

"Yeah, you know how Ulrich is when it comes to the whole 'feelings' thing. Its just not in his nature to be so open," Jeremie added.

"And its the same with Yumi. She won't just say it out loud, like some big speaker. She prefers to hide their feelings," Odd conceded.

"We can't really do much," confessed Jeremie," its just in their nature. We'll just have to let them be for now."

After a few minutes of silence, Aelita suddenly chanced upon another brilliant idea.

"Hey guys, how would you like to help me help Ulrich and Yumi?"

* * *

That night, Ulrich went to his room and saw that Odd was not there. Wondering where his roomate had run off to, he was about to change when his phone rang. It was Odd.

"Ulrich? Can you come over to the Factory now? Jeremie wants to see us."

Wondering what this was all about, Ulrich put back his shoes on and raced to the Factory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yumi had also reached her room when her phone also rang.

"Yumi, its Aelita. Jeremie wants you to get to the Factory ASAP. He said something about wanting to test something?"

Wondering what it was that couldn't wait til morning, Yumi raced off to the Factory.

* * *

When the both of them met up at the Factory, however, a surprise awaited them.

Instead of seeing the usual people waiting for them, they were greeted by the sight of a circular table, fitted with a navy blue table cloth. On this table was a single rose placed in an intricate china vase, a candelabra with seven lit candles, two sets of cutlery and a mystery dish in the centre, along with two, very comfortable-looking chintz chairs.

"Did you plan this?" asked Ulrich, perhaps with a tad too much hope in his voice.

"No. Did you?" asked Yumi, with as much hope brimming in her soft voice.

"No. Odd." He said the name as if it was a vulgarity.

"With Jeremie and Aelita too, no doubt." Yumi spoke with equal venom in her voice.

"Look, a note." Picking it up, Ulrich read out the message.

_Hey guys,_

_Hope you enjoy! And Ulrich, if you need help getting IT out of your system, press 1von the remote. The other numbers, we'll let you explore._

_Love,_

_Odd, Aelita and Jeremie_

Suspicious, Ulrich picked up the remote from the table. It was a small, rectangular, black object. He then pressed 1.

Immediately, a speaker played one of the most cliche yet sweet love songs of all time.

_There's only one way to say those three words for you._

_I Love You_

Ulrich could only stand in utter shock as the song continued playing. When it ended, he found himself paralysed in fear. How dare they?

Then Yumi approached, an unreadable expression on her features.

"What was all that about, Ulrich?" she demanded, a business-like edge in her voice.

"Umm, well you see, I kinda... Uh..." he stammered, utterly terrified.

"Well, go on! Do you love me?" she asked, a fierce tone definitely in her voice now.

_Crap, now she's gonna hate me_

"Well, yeah, I kinda do," he breathed super fast, hoping this was just a dream.

"I'm sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"I love you, Yumi. From the time we first met. I always knew somehow, but I never really found it in me to tell you." he said, before closing his eyes and bracing for the worst.

Suddenly, he felt the soft, gentle texture of a girl's lips pressed ever so cautiously against his own. Opening his eyes, he saw that Yumi was kissing him. Without pulling back.

Without realizing what he was doing, Ulrich brought his hands up to caress her smooth cheek, and pulled back her jet black hair. Closing his eyes, he deepened the kiss even further.

When they pulled apart, they stared deep into each others eyes for the longest time, neither of them willing to let the moment end.

Finally, Ulrich stood up and helped up his new girlfriend to her feet. Fiddling with the remote, he wondered what else Odd and the others had planned. Deciding to take a risk, he pressed number 2.

A soft, haunting piano piece drifted through the air, filling the factory with an amazing tune. Both lovers gasped as they recognized the song, and were surprised that the other person knew.

"River flows in you! It was my lullaby when I was a kid," said Yumi.

"Care to dance?" asked Ulrich, all reservations abandoned as he extended his hand to Yumi.

"Love too," she said with a smile.

Together, the two moved as one single entity, joined by the newly formed bonds of their love. As the piece shifted into a chorus, Ulrich leaned in and kissed her again.

The second time was even more passionate than the first. He could almost hear Yumi's heart beating in tandem with his own, making a single melody. The scent mint lay fresh on her warm lips, while a whiff of perfume, subtle and yet mesmerizing, heightened the experience. Through slightly opened eyelids, Ulrich could see the look of sheer escrasy on her face.

Yumi's kiss was both gentle and determined, as fierce as a tiger yet as passive as the lamb, and Ulrich found his brain seemed to be malfunctioning. Ulrich met her passion with an equal amount, as if the kiss alone could convey all the feelings he had kept pent up inside.

"I love you too, Ulrich," she said while her lips brushed his.

Finally, Ulrich was where he belonged.

And with that, the two lovers danced into the night, and into that endless voyage we call the future.

* * *

The end! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
